SBS Volume 37
* D: Dokusha means Reader * O: Oda Chapter 347, Page 26 D: Wait ×2 Oda-sensei~. I never heard you were married!! Why didn't you tell us earlier?! And that you're 30 now... aargh!! I don't have anything to give you for a gift. So... I've just got one thing to say. "START THE SBS ♡." Yaay, congratulations. Ahh, I feel so much better now. P.N. Sai Too O: Thank you very much! Wait- IT STARTED ALREADY!!! (gonnn) Aww, that's OK, I forgive you this time. I've gotten a literal mountain of congratulatory mail on this, so I'm in a good mood (grin). An author with good fans is a happy author. But just so you know, this hasn't changed the way I live my life one bit, so I'll still be living the same manga life I always have! D: I have a question, Sensei. In the middle of the Sky Island arc (Chapter 244), Luffy is shown wearing a wristband and bracelet. Why is this? Is he just dressing up? He took them off when they left the island. O: Right. No meaning to it. It's just for fashion. To be precise, at the time he was with Usopp and Sanji. When they were changing into their adventure gear, Luffy stared at them and thought, "Ooh! That looks adventurous!" and borrowed the wristband from Usopp, at which point Sanji said, "Put this on, too," and gave him the bracelet. Something like that. Basically Luffy, Zoro and Chopper cannot dress up on their own. If they do, it's because either Sanji, Usopp, Nami or Robin is with them. Chapter 348, Page 46 D: I was just thinking, when Chopper is his teeny (normal) size, how does he hold things? Does he squeeze them in between his hooves? I can't help but wonder. P.N. Greenapple O: These things are best shown through art. THAT'S HOW!!! HE GOT IT!!! (attempts to silence argument by sheer force) D: Odacchi! I have a question. Do you come up with the Devil Fruit Powers that are original to the Anime show? Let me know. O: Basically, all that happens is that the anime's scriptwriters come up with powers that they want to use in the story, and I say "Yeah, that sounds good," or "No, sorry, I want to use that one in the future." That's all. D: Odacchi-sensei. I'm super ×2 curious about something! And that is... whose nose is longer, Usopp or Kaku? Plus, Odacchi-sensei, it's not very nice to draw people with artificial noses. Damn is it long. P.N. From the crew O: Let's compare. Aha! Usopp wins by a rounded nose-tip! Chapter 350, Page 86 D: DID YOU CALL ME? (Enel appears). from Tada-kun O: No no... huh? Wah! Scary! It's Enel. I can't move! He zapped me. Ow! Next one, please. D: To Oda-sensei. I thought the scene where Kalifa-san makes Iceburg tea was really nice. What does a woman need to become a wonderful secretary like Kalifa-san? from #1 Fan. O: Glasses and papers. And you should say "Insolence!" a lot. D: How many Marimos is your brain, Sensei? (Assuming Einstein's is 273 Marimos) P.N. Kamaboko O: How many Marimos? I think you mean "How many SUPER Marimos!" ...OK, I regret saying that. D: YAY. KAPOW (PUT ON AFRO) OH YEAH!!! OLA!! P.N. Tamago O: Okay. Next. D: Shimaboo (Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro) said that he went on a trip to an onsen hot spring last year with about 10 other manga artists. Did you go too? Or not? Were you late for the bus?! P.N. Monday-Saturday O: I did. The hot springs are so pretty with all the snow. And because it was outdoors, I went running around in the snow and CAUGHT A COLD!! (AS DID SOME OTHERS) Chapter 353, Page 146 D: Good day, Oda-sensei. I am Richie Usapon, president of the Japan Healthy Men's Organization (current members: 1). I have a request to make of you, Oda-sensei... actually to Sanji-san. "PLEASE TELL ME ROBIN's MEASUREMENTS!!" I am so, so so serious. D: Hi, Oda-sensei! In Volume 36 you were saying that Nami's breasts had grown in size from years ago, so what are her 3 sizes now? I'd bet that every man in the country is dying to know this, so don't hold out on us! O: What are you guys?! 3 Size Explorers?! Well... I do get these questions a lot!! And they never end. So let's settle this one once and for all. Come on out, Mr. Cook!! Sanji: There's got to be a better way to introduce me! Well anyways, I know what's going on... and I'm your man for the job. Here are their measurements according to my well-trained eye!! Whew, that's hot! I'm in love all over again! O: Look out, here comes Nami! Run for it!! Pyeeoow! (Escapes) Sanji: Oooooh! Nami-saaaan ♡ Nami: Stop publicizing everything! WHACK Sanji: AAAAaaaahh... Chapter 355, Page 186 D: Oda-shan, hello! Ummm, are Mozu and Kiwi's hairstyles natural? Or is it some kind of crazy, ultra-fashionable hairdo? I wish I could see them from a direct side perspective. Thanx!! P.N. Afro Zoro = Natural Monument!! O: Yes, of course it's for their fashion! The name of that hairstyle is the "Squfare." You pronounce it as if you were trying to say "square". Ready? "Squfare". Yes, let the tension out of your shoulders and say it lifelessly: "Squfare". D: Odacchi! Do not say anything, just take thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis *COTTON* (Stack of accumulated homework) Well that's all ... goodbye ... from Iijima-kun O: Ooooh, let's do the tasks! Let's see, 16/4 ... 16/4. 999/9 is ... 999/9. So it's easy. I was always good at dividing without a trace. I could calmly solve a whole book of such exercises! Kari kari kari *quickly writes* (passed 1 hour) Kari kari kari *quickly writes*... (1 hour has passed) Kari kari kari *quickly writes*... still *hrum* more... oops! It seems I ate a handful of mistakes. And again to the tasks! Kari kari kari kali kali kali kali kalifa kalifa... oops! I started thinking about the sexual secretary... Hey!! DO NOT GET YOUR HOMEWORK!!! (farewell joke successfully fixed) And all this for SBS! We're done! See you in the next volume! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 37